Dangerous Play
Dangerous Play is a HTFF episode Plot At the soccer field, in front of the bleacher, Sol and Trigger meets Squabbles, who then greets both of them. In Sol's hands are a nearly deflated soccer ball and an electric pump. The group starts a conversation. Shortly, Trigger interrupts the boys, stating that he would be right back. Soon, Trigger breaks away from the company. Sol proceeds to hook up the emptied ball and turn on the pump while carrying out the conversations with Squabbles. Meanwhile, Trigger walks back to his bicycle and a chain laying on the ground. Trigger sigh with discontent before grasping his backpack and taking out his tool kit. He peeks across the street while picking up the chain and get startled by what he sees. Triggers see a white van. Traumatized, Trigger almost flips out. Eventually, he slightly calms himself down. Shortly, Lifty and Shifty flees with trophies and merchandises. The brother tosses the stolen items into the van and drives off. Kicks chase them down, but gave up and walks away defeated. Trigger chuckles embarrassingly before continuing to repair. Sol and Squabbles are still seen chatting with an over-inflated soccer ball. The boys were distracted as the ball continues to fill up with air. They finally caught their attention to the orb when the seams start to tear. Sol and Squabbles let out an "uh-oh" sound. At the same time, Trigger tries to hook up the bike chain when he hears a ball explodes, mistaken for a gunshot. This triggers him to flips out and becomes his evil alter ego, Trigper. Sol is still flinched at the explosion before bring himself down. Sol sees Squabbles still standing upright, shortly before half of his body falls off. Sol panics and looks around, unknowing what to do. Suddenly, Trigper grabs the pump and while it was still on, he stabs the needle through Sol's eye. His brother screams in pain as his brain expands until it erupts. Trigper laughs evilly as he gazes across the field to find more victims to kill until he notices Prongs and Jock. Jock is kicking a couple of soccer ball into the goal while Prongs watches him. Trigper appears behind Prongs and strangles him with a bike chain while covers his mouth to muffle his shout. Jock keeps punting, unknowingly what is going on, until when one of the ball thumped his head. Jock finally looks behind him and was horrified when he sees Trigper clutching a decapitated Prongs. Jock tries to run away, but Trigper hurls the head at him. The screen went black before Prongs' horn impales Jock. Sometimes later, a decapitated Jock with two stabs mark on his forehead is laying nearby the goal. Then, Prongs' head launches into the net. Trigper is seen using Squabbles and Sol's head as a soccer ball, kicking them into the goal. When Trigper kicks Squabbles, an eye falls out of him; the episode irises out on the fallen eye. Deaths #Squabbles was horizontally sliced in half by a shrapnel of exploded soccer ball. #Sol's brain was exploded when Trigper pierces the pump through Sol's eye. #Prongs was beheaded off screen. #Jock was impaled by Prongs' horn through his head. Injuries #Sol's eye was stabbed shortly before his death #Prongs was strangled Trivia *This episode mark the first appearance of Sol (Fïnner) and Trigger (Swëder) in their revamped version. **The last time they were seen was in Season 46. *The title is a type of foul in soccer when a player uses any action that is consider to be unsafe. Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes